1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spigot device adapted to be mounted on a liquid container, more particularly to a spigot device with an upright branch tube to indicate the level of liquid in a liquid container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional hot water container is shown to include a vessel body 102 with a bottom outlet 105 for engaging one end of a connecting tube 103. A spigot device 1 includes a conduit 10 which has an outer surrounding wall 11 that defines a liquid passage 13 and a valve channel 14. The liquid passage 13 is disposed downstream of the other end of the connecting tube 103. A spout 16 extends into the outer surrounding wall 11, and is disposed downstream of the valve channel 14. An upright tube 15 is in fluid communication with the liquid passage 13 and a lower end of an upright water-level indicating branch tube 104 so that liquid into the vessel body 102 can flow in the branch tube 104 via the liquid passage 13. A valve body 101 is disposed in the valve channel 14 to control flow of liquid through the spout 16.
Although the level of the liquid in the vessel body 102 can be monitored by observing the level of the liquid in the branch tube 104, the liquid in the branch tube 104 that is exposed on the outside of the vessel body 102 is relatively cool, and may flow back into the liquid passage 13 to mix with the liquid in the liquid passage 13 to result in an undesirable reduction in the temperature of the liquid flowing out of the spout 16.
The object of the present invention is to provide a spigot device which can minimize flow of liquid in a branch tube into a spout to preventing undesirable reduction in the temperature of the liquid flowing out of the spout.
According to this invention, the spigot device includes a valve assembly which has an internal port, a spout disposed downstream of the internal port, a fluid passage disposed downstream of the internal port and upstream of the spout, and a valve body disposed in the fluid passage to control flow of liquid into the spout. An elongate conduit of a single-piece molded construction has an outer surrounding wall extending in a transverse direction. The conduit confines a primary passage and a channel surrounded by the outer surrounding wall. The primary passage has a first intake end adapted to be in fluid communication with a bottom outlet of a vessel body, and an exit end opposite to the first intake end and in fluid communication with the internal port of the valve assembly so as to permit the liquid in an accommodation space of the vessel body to flow into the internal port via the primary passage. The channel is not communicated with the primary passage within the conduit, and has a second intake end disposed adjacent to the first intake end and adapted to be in fluid communication with the bottom outlet of the vessel body, and a middle channel portion extending from the second intake end and terminating at a closed end. A branch tube extends in an upright direction, and defines a duct therein which has a lower end in fluid communication with the middle channel portion to permit the liquid in the accommodation space to flow into the duct so that the level of the liquid in the accommodation space can be monitored.